Wiki Monster Legends:Chat/Logs/20 July 2016
02:46:02 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 02:46:09 T1M3R10N B0T: Bot iniciado y los registros fueron actualizados. 02:46:14 BowserRDML: ... wat{ 02:46:15 Suzaku 13: Timerion, enviame a la libertad 02:46:22 BowserRDML: que no estaba con problemas? 02:46:23 HumanoidPikachu: !coms-modsON 02:46:31 T1M3R10N B0T: HumanoidPikachu: Los comandos de moderadores para los usuarios con rango han sido activados. {y} 02:46:34 HumanoidPikachu: ahora si, Suza .v 02:46:41 BowserRDML: !rankhusbando Bowser 02:46:51 BowserRDML: .. bot malo : ( 02:46:53 HumanoidPikachu: ignorado xd 02:46:58 Suzaku 13: Timerion, enviame a la libertad 02:47:00 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Mensaje - Listo Bv {y} 02:47:00 HumanoidPikachu: !coms-rd-ON 02:47:00 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 02:47:09 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:47:16 HumanoidPikachu: !coms-randomON 02:47:22 BowserRDML: !rankhusbando Bowser 02:47:23 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de Bowser: 5/10 02:47:27 BowserRDML: umm 02:47:33 BowserRDML: !rankhusbando BowserRDML 02:47:34 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de BowserRDML: 1/10 02:47:36 HumanoidPikachu: not bad. 02:47:36 BowserRDML: ...... 02:47:37 HumanoidPikachu: LOL 02:47:40 BowserRDML: el original me supero 02:47:40 Suzaku 13: Lol x2 02:47:58 BowserRDML: !rankhusbando BowserRDML 02:47:59 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de BowserRDML: 8/10 02:48:04 BowserRDML: ahora si 02:48:10 Ebenecer: !rankwaifu Ebenecer 02:48:11 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de Ebenecer: 2/10 02:48:18 Ebenecer: !rankhusbando Ebenecer 02:48:34 Suzaku 13: !rankwaifu Suzaku 02:48:38 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de Suzaku: 5/10 02:48:44 Suzaku 13: Por lo menos supero el 0. 02:48:48 HumanoidPikachu: !rankhusbando Humanoid 02:48:51 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de Humanoid: 10/10 02:48:53 Suzaku 13: jack 02:48:53 HumanoidPikachu: (heart) 02:48:57 BowserRDML: !rankhusbando BowserRDML 02:48:58 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de BowserRDML: 1/10 02:49:01 BowserRDML: ... 02:49:05 Ebenecer: !rankrata Ebenecer 02:49:08 BowserRDML: !rankhusbando BowserRDML 02:49:09 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de BowserRDML: 4/10 02:49:11 HumanoidPikachu: -1 02:49:12 Suzaku 13: !random2-userpopular 02:50:42 HumanoidPikachu: io 02:50:47 Ebenecer: que pensaste? 02:52:16 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 02:52:22 HumanoidPikachu: Bran, en la CC 02:52:44 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 02:52:52 HumanoidPikachu: asd, lag 02:53:09 HumanoidPikachu: !random2-userpopular 02:53:16 HumanoidPikachu: !coms-randomON 02:53:23 HumanoidPikachu: !random2-userpopular 02:53:29 T1M3R10N B0T: Minase (derp) 02:54:00 BowserRDML: !rankhusbando BowserRDML 02:54:00 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de BowserRDML: 7/10 02:54:02 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 02:54:09 /// BranDaniMB ha entrado al chat. /// 02:54:36 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 02:54:43 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 02:54:59 Suzaku 13: husbando = esposo = dannyth. 02:55:04 Suzaku 13: Dannyth x Bowser. 02:55:17 BowserRDML: ... 02:55:18 Suzaku 13: *cba brincando muros como todo un mesicano <}:v * 02:55:28 BowserRDML: (ojo) 02:55:29 HumanoidPikachu: lel 02:55:33 Suzaku 13: (pacman-mexicano) (? 02:55:40 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Bows, ya banealo... 02:55:45 Suzaku 13: (pacman-mexico) 02:56:02 /// Suzaku 13 ha sido expulsado por BowserRDML. /// 02:56:03 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 02:56:12 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 02:56:19 Suzaku 13: (ewe) 02:56:27 HumanoidPikachu: 2 kicks, uno de T1M3 y otro de Bows xd 02:56:35 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Dije ban, no kick. Bueno, algo es algo... 02:56:55 Suzaku 13: Husbando es con la persona que quisieras que fuera tu esposo :'v 02:57:09 BowserRDML: ya parale suza 02:57:20 Suzaku 13: Es en serio (._.) 02:58:10 HumanoidPikachu: !rankwaifu Tomoko 02:58:11 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de Tomoko: 2/10 02:58:16 HumanoidPikachu: oc 02:58:24 HumanoidPikachu: !rankwaifu Tobi 02:58:27 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de Tobi: 4/10 02:58:30 HumanoidPikachu: xdxd 02:58:50 HumanoidPikachu: !rankwaifu Ebenecer 02:58:50 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de Ebenecer: 10/10 02:58:51 Ebenecer: !rankhusbando Tobias 02:58:51 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de Tobias: 7/10 02:58:53 HumanoidPikachu: LOL 02:58:55 Ebenecer: QUE EASY 02:59:22 BowserRDML: xD 02:59:28 BranDaniMB: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:BranDaniMB Si no lo ven bien Ctrl+Shift+R 02:59:31 HumanoidPikachu: !rankwaifu la computadora que está arriba de Bows (osea, blitz) 02:59:32 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de la computadora que está arriba de Bows (osea, blitz): 4/10 02:59:39 HumanoidPikachu: lel 02:59:49 BranDaniMB: Como quedo? 03:00:04 HumanoidPikachu: Bran, (y) 03:00:06 BowserRDML: excelente bran 03:00:09 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Se llama Colin :I 03:00:17 BranDaniMB: Quieren algún cambio más, colores o demas :v 03:00:24 HumanoidPikachu: !rankwaifu Colin (Blitz) 03:00:24 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de Colin (Blitz): 6/10 03:00:54 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 03:01:00 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 03:01:06 BowserRDML: !rankwaifu la imagen que lleva pika de avatar 03:01:08 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de la imagen que lleva pika de avatar: 5/10 03:01:34 HumanoidPikachu: !rankwaifu el planeta llamado Nahuel :v 03:01:35 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de el planeta llamado Nahuel :v: 2/10 03:01:37 BowserRDML: !rankhusbando la imagen que llevo de avatar 03:01:37 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de la imagen que llevo de avatar: 1/10 03:01:42 BowserRDML: ..... 03:01:50 Suzaku 13: jajaja 03:02:02 BowserRDML: !rankhusbando BowserRDML 03:02:02 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de BowserRDML : 10/10 03:02:06 HumanoidPikachu: LOL 03:02:08 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pika, se llama Gilbert plcz :v 03:02:09 BowserRDML: ja 03:02:12 BowserRDML: en sus caraa 03:02:14 BowserRDML: caras* 03:02:15 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 03:02:21 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !rankwaifu io 03:02:22 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de io: 9/10 03:02:25 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bv 03:02:31 HumanoidPikachu: Minase, dice que se llama Colin :'0v 03:02:31 HumanoidPikachu: :'v * 03:02:38 BranDaniMB: Bueno que opinan la usamos en las páginas de monstruos? 03:02:39 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Hablo de Nahuel. :v 03:02:44 BowserRDML: yo digo que si 03:02:50 HumanoidPikachu: Ah :V 03:02:55 HumanoidPikachu: !rankwaifu Gilbert (Nahuel) 03:02:56 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de Gilbert (Nahuel): 9/10 03:02:58 HumanoidPikachu: lel 03:03:15 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bran, yo tambien digo que si 03:03:26 BranDaniMB: Vere como se ve con diferentes monstruos :v 03:03:33 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Nahuel no era Tony :'v ? 03:03:46 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Se cambio la foto de perfil a Gilbert. :v 03:03:47 BranDaniMB: A saben que es lo mejor, es portable y es automática :v 03:04:08 HumanoidPikachu: y como se llamaba el papel higiénico? :v 03:04:25 Suzaku 13: Gua dormir, buenas noches a todos o/ 03:04:27 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Le quedaba más Tony v': 03:04:30 BowserRDML: adios 03:04:31 BranDaniMB: Bye o/ 03:04:38 Suzaku 13: Quizá ia no los vea... 03:04:39 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 03:04:49 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 03:04:56 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pika, K 03:04:59 HumanoidPikachu: ~ ha entrado al chat. ~ 03:05:01 Tobias Alcaraz: Volvio Timerion. :V / 03:05:17 HumanoidPikachu: quien entró? (derp) 03:05:28 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Tobi 03:05:43 HumanoidPikachu: /me agrega a la lista de ignorados a Blitz 03:05:52 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: :v? 03:05:55 BranDaniMB: En las siguientes paginas de monstruos solo agregan en la parte de evolución y ya se pondran las imagenes automaticamente mientras las suban bien 03:06:03 HumanoidPikachu: Ni lo menciones :V 03:06:03 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Pika, ponte la foto del filete humanoide, plz :'v 03:06:11 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Plocz, no llamaba a Tobi :v 03:06:19 HumanoidPikachu: :v 03:06:24 HumanoidPikachu: /me lo quita de la lista 03:06:40 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bran, pero si se pone eso, los stats se borrarian o igual estarian? Emmm 03:06:53 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bueno, no me explique :v 03:07:07 BranDaniMB: Se supone que deben aparecer igual :v 03:07:15 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: A no espera, uno es evolución y el otro es nivelación (._.) 03:07:18 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Soy boluh 03:07:31 BowserRDML: que tienen que ver los stats con la evolucion? (nc) 03:07:55 BranDaniMB: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:MonstruoML?curid=16560&diff=121141&oldid=121053 (yaoming) 03:08:23 BranDaniMB: Hay dios, bueno solo cambiare eso en las paginas con el Bot (derp) 03:08:23 BowserRDML: wut 03:09:26 HumanoidPikachu: Bows, me puedes abrazar? (derp) (???) 03:09:35 BowserRDML: .... 03:09:38 HumanoidPikachu: no mejor no me abraces, tengo miedo (? 03:09:39 BowserRDML: /me lo abraza 03:09:43 BowserRDML: ... noyoga 03:09:44 HumanoidPikachu: okno 03:10:21 Minase Kirishima-Rei: :v 03:10:33 BranDaniMB: :v 03:10:44 BowserRDML: que seria de este chat sin pacmans? 03:10:49 BranDaniMB: Me uno a marian eso merece un :v 03:10:57 BranDaniMB: Y eso también :v 03:10:59 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Un chat sin pacmans (idea) (genius) 03:11:16 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 03:11:35 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 03:12:16 BowserRDML: /me le lanza dias sin pacman a todos 03:12:16 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Mate el chat. (derp) 03:12:22 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: aios. 03:12:25 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Raios. * 03:12:38 BowserRDML: when dices que matas al chat justo cuando revivio 03:12:51 HumanoidPikachu: por lageoso :V 03:12:54 HumanoidPikachu: xddxd 03:13:03 Minase Kirishima-Rei: :v 03:14:13 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Pika, ¿no le vas a dar regalo a mami por cumplir un año en wikia n.n ? 03:14:27 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pika, regalale un bot (idea) (? 03:54:18 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 03:54:26 T1M3R10N B0T: Bot iniciado y los registros fueron actualizados. 03:54:31 Tobias Alcaraz: !login-s okno. :v 03:54:43 Skrillex1blader: (sitedigo) 03:54:50 Skrillex1blader: Oigan 03:54:54 HumanoidPikachu: Blitz, MP. 03:55:09 Skrillex1blader: Como cambio el mensaje de ausente en un chat? 03:55:32 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Creo que solo se puede en CSS, no estoy seguro 03:55:36 HumanoidPikachu: nope 03:55:40 Skrillex1blader: Como? 03:55:42 Tobias Alcaraz: No se puede con CSS. 03:55:46 Tobias Alcaraz: Es con una página mediawiki. 03:55:53 Tobias Alcaraz: Especial:Todas Ia te digo joven. 7u7 03:55:59 Tobias Alcaraz: Ah espera. 03:56:04 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 03:56:16 HumanoidPikachu: Especial:TodosLosMensajes 03:56:18 Skrillex1blader: Y por que soy el unico que habla normal? 03:56:25 Tobias Alcaraz: La página es MediaWiki:chat-status-away 03:56:29 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 03:56:36 Skrillex1blader: Todos tienen letras de color... 03:56:38 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 03:56:51 Tobias Alcaraz: asd 03:57:14 Skrillex1blader: D: 03:57:28 Skrillex1blader: Me dice Ver fuente nada mas 03:57:49 HumanoidPikachu: en tu wiki. 03:57:53 HumanoidPikachu: no en esta 03:57:54 Skrillex1blader: Si D: 03:58:08 Skrillex1blader: En mi wiki, y nada... 03:58:14 HumanoidPikachu: K 03:58:37 Skrillex1blader: Por que no puedo hablar en color? 03:58:49 BranDaniMB: Hola Skrillex n.n 03:58:51 HumanoidPikachu: Skrillex 03:58:57 HumanoidPikachu: para eso está la central. 03:58:58 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Por que un admin debe ponerte las letras de color 03:59:05 HumanoidPikachu: debes ser admin. 03:59:06 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: O con un comando creo Emmm 03:59:07 Tobias Alcaraz: c="red"Asd./c 03:59:12 Tobias Alcaraz: Ah ya se como hacerlo. 03:59:13 Tobias Alcaraz: Skriles. 03:59:16 Tobias Alcaraz: *Skrillex. jajaja 03:59:18 HumanoidPikachu: #Skriles 03:59:18 Skrillex1blader: Hola Bran :D 03:59:20 HumanoidPikachu: #Skriles 03:59:22 HumanoidPikachu: #Skriles 03:59:24 HumanoidPikachu: okya 03:59:26 Tobias Alcaraz: Tarde ratix :V 03:59:32 HumanoidPikachu: Nope 03:59:37 Skrillex1blader: Como Tobias? 03:59:51 Tobias Alcaraz: Skrillex, pon esto. (c="COLOR"]TEXTO/c 03:59:57 Tobias Alcaraz: Reemplaza el primer paréntesis por un corchete. 04:00:09 Tobias Alcaraz: Reemplaza el COLOR por el nombre de un color (Ver Ayuda:Color). 04:00:16 Tobias Alcaraz: Y en el texto pones lo que quieras. 04:00:21 Tobias Alcaraz: Y lo cierras con (/c] 04:00:25 BranDaniMB: Tobias es malvado jajaja 04:00:26 Tobias Alcaraz: Cambia el primer paréntesis. :V 04:00:35 Tobias Alcaraz: Bran 04:00:42 Tobias Alcaraz: .En el code del juego encontre datos hasta el nivel 101. xD 04:00:46 HumanoidPikachu: Tobi, pon esto en tu CSS personal del chat (idea) : #WikiaPage Alcaraz" { display:none; } 04:01:01 BranDaniMB: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Evoluci%C3%B3n Termine (serio) 04:01:18 Tobias Alcaraz: Cool. c: 04:01:27 Tobias Alcaraz: ¿Pa' qué eso Pika? 04:01:37 Tobias Alcaraz: ¿Pa' aplicar el CSS que tiene mi perfil en todos los artículos? :7u7 04:01:38 HumanoidPikachu: pa' un secreto c: 04:01:42 Tobias Alcaraz: Ok. c: 04:01:43 HumanoidPikachu: No 04:01:49 HumanoidPikachu: aplicalo en tu chat.css 04:01:58 Tobias Alcaraz: k 04:01:59 Tobias Alcaraz: Pasa zelda. .v 04:02:08 HumanoidPikachu: 04:02:09 Tobias Alcaraz: Me da flojera buscarlo io. 04:02:11 Tobias Alcaraz: Grax. :V 04:02:35 Tobias Alcaraz: Asd, refresco el cazhéh. 04:02:44 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 04:02:50 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 04:02:57 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 04:03:03 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 04:03:09 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 04:03:17 Tobias Alcaraz: ¿Y ahora? (derp) 04:03:22 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 04:03:29 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 04:03:35 Tobias Alcaraz: ¿Y ahorita qué hago? :V 04:03:47 HumanoidPikachu: jajaja 04:03:48 Skrillex1blader: Tobi es malo 04:03:58 HumanoidPikachu: Puedes ver tus mensajes? 04:03:59 Tobias Alcaraz: Pos, no veo cambios. V: 04:04:06 HumanoidPikachu: la wea :V 04:04:09 BranDaniMB: Recarga Cache :v 04:04:24 HumanoidPikachu: mis mensajes se ven SuperHyper Cools 04:04:26 Tobias Alcaraz: Bluh. :V xD No se que debía pasar pero bueh, mejor lo saco antes de que me agarre virus. (? Okño. jajaja 04:04:27 HumanoidPikachu: Bv 04:04:51 /// Skrillex1blader ha salido del chat /// 04:05:02 Tobias Alcaraz: Refresco por milésima vez el cazhé. :V 04:05:02 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 04:05:09 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 04:05:16 HumanoidPikachu: ya deja de repetir eso :v 04:05:22 Tobias Alcaraz: ¿Y qué debía pasar exactamente? :V 04:05:28 HumanoidPikachu: no pasa nada? 04:05:36 Tobias Alcaraz: Noup. :V 04:05:57 Tobias Alcaraz: Voy a refrescar de vuelta. >:v 04:05:58 Skrillex1blader: Cambiarlas a color 04:06:01 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 04:06:08 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 04:06:14 Tobias Alcaraz: No hay na' nuevo. xd 04:06:20 Tobias Alcaraz: Ah espera, ahorita no me salen los mensajes. :V 04:06:21 HumanoidPikachu: #WikiaPage Alcaraz" { display: none; } 04:06:44 HumanoidPikachu: K 04:06:50 HumanoidPikachu: no salen tus mensajes? 04:06:50 Skrillex1blader: Oye Tobias 04:06:54 Tobias Alcaraz: Nop. :V 04:07:03 Tobias Alcaraz: No ogio Skrillex, leo. (derp) 04:07:17 HumanoidPikachu: (chuckle) (profesor layton) 04:07:22 Tobias Alcaraz: k. :V 04:07:25 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Yo ogio, tu ogies, el ogie (idea) 04:07:26 /// HumanoidPikachu ha sido expulsado por Tobias Alcaraz. /// 04:07:26 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 04:07:35 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: K 04:07:38 Tobias Alcaraz: :v 04:07:42 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 04:07:49 HumanoidPikachu: ia ia borralo (derp) 04:08:00 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 04:08:06 Tobias Alcaraz: Prueba... c: 04:08:07 Tobias Alcaraz: Ya, ahora sí. :V 04:08:08 Skrillex1blader: Por que no me deja editar en el mediawiki? 04:08:10 HumanoidPikachu: XDDDD 04:08:11 /// HumanoidPikachu ha sido expulsado por Tobias Alcaraz. /// 04:08:12 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 04:08:19 Tobias Alcaraz: Puedo apresiar mejor el kick. Bv 04:08:26 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Skrillex, solo administradores pueden editar el MediaWiki 04:08:27 Skrillex1blader: Cv 04:08:31 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 04:08:38 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bueno, segun tengo entendido :v 04:08:41 Tobias Alcaraz: Y si te ries, otro kick. :V 04:08:44 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 04:08:52 HumanoidPikachu: No esta vez xddxd 04:08:53 Skrillex1blader: Me refiero a en mi wiki... 04:08:55 Skrillex1blader: Jejeje 04:08:57 Tobias Alcaraz: xD 04:09:03 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 04:09:12 HumanoidPikachu: (derp) 04:09:13 /// HumanoidPikachu ha sido expulsado por Tobias Alcaraz. /// 04:09:14 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 04:09:21 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 04:09:30 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 04:09:40 HumanoidPikachu: ¬¬ 04:09:42 Skrillex1blader: x'D 04:10:03 HumanoidPikachu: Tobias (? 04:10:05 BranDaniMB: :v 04:10:23 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (lol) 04:10:40 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: La güea, Pika tiene una obsesión con Lord Mammoth. :v 04:10:50 HumanoidPikachu: Blitz 04:11:17 HumanoidPikachu: quitale la T y la H y una M y agrégale una N 04:11:35 HumanoidPikachu: jajaja 04:11:58 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: O si no que? ):v 04:12:29 /// Skrillex1blader ha salido del chat /// 04:12:35 /// Skrillex1blader ha entrado al chat. /// 04:12:51 HumanoidPikachu: O si no... 04:12:53 Skrillex1blader: Me voy chao 04:13:05 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Adios Skrillex o/ 04:13:07 BranDaniMB: Asi se ve mi infobox desde movil <3 04:13:07 HumanoidPikachu: te mato con mi cuchillo 04:13:10 HumanoidPikachu: (c8) 04:13:10 BranDaniMB: http://prntscr.com/bv33o0 04:13:49 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bran, 100/10 (notbad) 04:13:49 /// Skrillex1blader ha salido del chat /// 04:16:25 BranDaniMB: Me pidio letras de color :v 16:44:59 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 16:45:08 T1M3R10N B0T: Bot iniciado y los registros fueron actualizados. 16:45:18 Super Varuna: Minase, mejores ataques pa' The Judgement? (serio) 16:45:30 Super Varuna: ia (serio) 16:46:20 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 16:46:27 T1M3R10N B0T: Bot iniciado y los registros fueron actualizados. 16:46:30 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Huesos infectados - Muchos huesos pinchudos - Terremoto loco - Nudillos bárbaros. 16:46:47 HumanoidPikachu: >/STOP: timer import:time and import:datetime 16:46:57 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 16:47:05 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Puedes cambiar Nudillos bárbaros por Vibración bestial si te apetece. 16:47:19 Skrillex1blader: c=#0000cc Oigan, como hago para no tener que ponerlo todo el tiempo? /c 16:47:38 Skrillex1blader: c="#0000cc" Este code... /c 16:47:42 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Magia negra xdxXDxD 16:48:20 Skrillex1blader: c="#0000cc" Y porque vosotros teneis sombra y yo no? /c 16:48:35 HumanoidPikachu: así es xddxD 16:49:00 HumanoidPikachu: http://prntscr.com/bvbfq6 16:49:03 Skrillex1blader: .v. 16:49:10 HumanoidPikachu: chat desde la terminal :V 16:49:44 Skrillex1blader: .v. 16:49:51 HumanoidPikachu: y 16:49:55 HumanoidPikachu: NO hagas spam. 16:50:05 HumanoidPikachu: Minase, sería en 1/3? (derp) 16:50:09 HumanoidPikachu: (? 16:50:13 Skrillex1blader: Por? (serio) 16:50:28 HumanoidPikachu: Están en las reglas papu :v 16:50:55 HumanoidPikachu: → Reglas. ↑ 16:51:01 Minase Kirishima-Rei: :v 16:51:18 Skrillex1blader: :v 16:51:19 HumanoidPikachu: Tomaré eso como un "tal vez". 16:51:31 HumanoidPikachu: (:3) (? 16:51:49 Skrillex1blader: :3 16:51:59 Skrillex1blader: Minino como mi avatar (:3) 16:52:30 Skrillex1blader: Lol 16:53:50 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 16:54:04 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 16:54:10 HumanoidPikachu: :v 16:54:15 HumanoidPikachu: Ahora no sé que soy (derp) 16:54:26 Skrillex1blader: Yo iba a celebrar :'v 16:54:59 Tobias Alcaraz: He volvido. 16:55:10 Tobias Alcaraz: ¡Uh, tengo que prepararle el regalo de Wikianiversario a Marian! 16:55:23 Tobias Alcaraz: Bueno, pero primero voy a hacer todo lo que debo hacer en mi ML de BS. (:3) 16:56:28 Skrillex1blader: Ok no (derp) 16:56:41 Tobias Alcaraz: Hola Ratix, Skrillex y Marian. o/ 16:56:48 Skrillex1blader: Tobi 16:57:22 Skrillex1blader: Tengo que escribir el code de hablar en color cada vez que voy a decir algo? 16:57:32 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 16:57:38 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 16:57:54 Tobias Alcaraz: Sí, aunque por el momento ya lo quité (se va a ver el cambio cuando el staff revise y apruebe la edición). 16:57:58 Tobias Alcaraz: Ya que causa bugs a veces. 16:59:06 Tobias Alcaraz: En la mazmorra de gemas dan 17 gemas nada más... :/ 16:59:18 Tobias Alcaraz: Ya veo que volverán a dar 1 gema como hacían antes. :/ 17:02:19 Tobias Alcaraz: Sha arreglaron el bug de Mhead. :'v 17:02:41 Tobias Alcaraz: No cambiaré núnca mi equipo, y le pondré runas de nivel alto de equipo para que sean super OPs. (d9) 17:03:04 /// Skrillex1blader ha salido del chat /// 17:12:01 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Los chat hacks se me buguearon ;-; 17:16:29 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ggg ya no me funcionan :'v 17:19:05 Tobias Alcaraz: xd 17:22:41 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 17:26:56 /// El señor queteimporta ha entrado al chat. /// 17:27:18 HumanoidPikachu: Minase, estas? 17:27:37 El señor queteimporta: Mama vergas 17:27:52 HumanoidPikachu: Adv (derp) 17:28:01 El señor queteimporta: Si 17:28:12 /// El señor queteimporta ha salido del chat /// 17:28:18 /// El señor queteimporta ha entrado al chat. /// 17:28:25 El señor queteimporta: Al menos alguien lo leyó 17:28:51 /// El señor queteimporta ha salido del chat /// 17:28:57 /// El señor queteimporta ha salido del chat /// 17:29:07 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Que aburrido día (derp) 17:29:14 HumanoidPikachu: Seh 17:29:43 HumanoidPikachu: >\USER:avatar14/150#.png 17:29:46 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 17:29:58 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 17:30:11 HumanoidPikachu: Volví a ser un pikachu :'v 17:30:38 Tobias Alcaraz: Lo que dijo Minase. x2 17:30:52 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Que tedioso tener que eliminar los comentarios tan inútiles de este ratix :'v 17:31:58 Tobias Alcaraz: ¿De quién? :l 17:32:40 Minase Kirishima-Rei: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:El_se%C3%B1or_queteimporta 17:32:45 HumanoidPikachu: Tobi, no sea vago y vea los cambios recientes 17:32:48 HumanoidPikachu: !cr 17:32:49 T1M3R10N B0T: ///SYS - . 17:33:56 HumanoidPikachu: 14:34 . . El señor queteimporta 2 (muro | contribuciones) creó una cuenta de usuario ‎ 17:34:22 Tobias Alcaraz: Ratix, ¿quieres que te de un 4to o 5to kick? :V 17:34:23 HumanoidPikachu: 17:34:35 Tobias Alcaraz: Yo l obloqueo. :V 17:34:42 Tobias Alcaraz: *lo bloqueo 17:34:43 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha entrado al chat. /// 17:34:49 HumanoidPikachu: 17:34:56 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Hazlo, a mi me da pereza :v Además tu das mejores motivos que io :'v 17:35:04 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Colin (d9) 17:35:19 Tobias Alcaraz: Hola Blitz. o/ 17:35:44 HumanoidPikachu: Colin McRae (d9) 17:35:53 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Frostbite#comm-76403 "Pero volveré" A oc 17:35:58 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: McRae? :v 17:36:11 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Pobre cabeza de huevo :v 17:36:14 HumanoidPikachu: Un famoso de carreras :v 17:36:21 HumanoidPikachu: automovilista creo que era 17:36:28 HumanoidPikachu: Minase jajaja 17:36:56 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Raios, olvide que no puedo borrar coments (derp) 17:37:20 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¿No puedes? 17:37:32 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: No 17:37:43 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Volvi a Arena 7 e_e 17:38:12 Tobias Alcaraz: ¿Quienes ya tienen 2 estatuas de Singularis? (d9) 17:38:23 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Un momento, ese men entro al chat y fue baneado? 17:38:34 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Seh xdxDxD 17:38:37 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: O lo banearon por banear? :v 17:38:41 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Raios, me lo perdi 17:39:03 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Lo banee justo recién iba llegando Tobias vvv: 17:39:29 Tobias Alcaraz: Listo. 17:40:02 Tobias Alcaraz: Ratix, heca los cambios recientes. O tú Blitz. c: 17:40:14 HumanoidPikachu: heca 17:40:16 HumanoidPikachu: hecar? 17:40:18 Tobias Alcaraz: Si ven algún tocapelo_ queriendo molestar, me avisan. c: 17:40:22 Tobias Alcaraz: *checa 17:40:26 HumanoidPikachu: oka 17:40:37 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Oki 17:40:50 HumanoidPikachu: no io >:v 17:40:54 HumanoidPikachu: 14:40 . . Tobias Alcaraz (muro | contribuciones) bloqueó a El señor queteimporta (muro | contribuciones) (desactivada la creación de cuentas, no puede editar su propia página de discusión) durante un plazo de para siempre ‎(Multicuenta + vandalismo + molesto.) jajaja 17:41:03 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Tobi, poss yo siempre te aviso por face, pero magicamente desapareces ):v 17:41:05 Tobias Alcaraz: + molesto. :V 17:41:14 HumanoidPikachu: + molesto jajaja 17:41:15 Tobias Alcaraz: Blitz: xD 17:41:21 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: +molesto (lol) 17:41:40 Tobias Alcaraz: Igual, era molesto el niño rata. (yao) / 17:41:47 HumanoidPikachu: + hacer cuenta trucha :V 17:41:48 Tobias Alcaraz: No lo pueden negar. :v 17:42:03 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Pobre cabeza de huevo x2 :v 17:42:05 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Seguro es un niño de 12 años. :v 17:42:17 Tobias Alcaraz: Un prepuber queriendose hacerce el wachiturro villa del barrio. :V 17:42:30 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Oigan, ahora, y los comentarios que haran? :v 17:42:32 Tobias Alcaraz: Que ni sabía que la wiki tiene una administración más activa de lo que cree. :V 17:42:39 HumanoidPikachu: Blitz 17:42:43 HumanoidPikachu: 10 años * 17:42:43 Tobias Alcaraz: Los comentarios inútiles, con insultos y esas weas habría que borrarlos 17:42:53 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Yo lo hago :v / 17:43:05 Tobias Alcaraz: + molesto. :V 17:43:08 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ella lo hara :v / (? 17:43:08 HumanoidPikachu: !regs 17:43:13 HumanoidPikachu: ah, no lo tiene 17:44:35 HumanoidPikachu: che bluhs el horario de consulta :V por si alguno tiene una consulta (yao) 17:44:43 HumanoidPikachu: okya 1/3 pa' mi 17:45:02 Tobias Alcaraz: ¿Por qué el 1/3? jajaja 17:45:16 HumanoidPikachu: no era 3 lineas o 5? :V 17:45:27 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Son 10 (pokerface) 17:45:31 Tobias Alcaraz: 10 líneas bluh. xD 17:45:36 HumanoidPikachu: ... kk :v 17:45:49 Tobias Alcaraz: Ahora tienes 2/3 por bluh. 17:45:49 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Osea, aktualizate mijo. 17:45:51 Tobias Alcaraz: Ok no. V: 17:45:58 Tobias Alcaraz: 3/3 Por lo de ayer. Ban. 17:45:59 Tobias Alcaraz: Ok no. :v 17:46:30 HumanoidPikachu: http://prntscr.com/bvc6we que bello comentario en el chat de la central (derp) 17:47:05 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 17:47:11 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (notbad) 17:47:21 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 17:47:42 HumanoidPikachu: Blitz, me das tu PC? (derp) 17:47:45 HumanoidPikachu: (? 17:48:07 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Mejor busca la de Tobi, es mucho mejor que la mia (idea) 17:49:32 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 17:49:47 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 17:50:07 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No sé por que ste men me hace creer que ya ha estado en otras comunidades. Lo bloquean y al final termina como anónimo, que pena ya que bloqueamos los comentarios anónimos aquí :v 17:50:58 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (lol) 17:51:58 HumanoidPikachu: 14:50 . . ‎Minase Kirishima-Rei (muro | contribuciones) retirada la respuesta "Bienvenida" del muro de El señor queteimporta (Actitud ratix.) (lol) 17:52:22 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ggg :v 17:52:27 Tobias Alcaraz: xD 17:52:40 Tobias Alcaraz: Actitud de Pika okño v:. 17:52:51 /// Ebenecer ha entrado al chat. /// 17:52:58 Tobias Alcaraz: Como cuando escribes spoilker. jajaja 17:53:01 Tobias Alcaraz: Hola atardecer o/ 17:53:44 Tobias Alcaraz: Me salió Qin con las 3 ranuras. (d9) 17:54:02 HumanoidPikachu: Tobi es *lo matan* okno :V 17:54:03 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Un momento, no puede ser uno de esos mens de Frikipedia? :v 17:54:33 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pika,Tobi es un "*lo matan*"? O.o 17:54:35 HumanoidPikachu: Quizas 17:54:45 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Emmm 17:54:56 HumanoidPikachu: Tobi es una persona anoni- *lo banean* 17:55:00 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Blitz, sea o no es rata y como sea fue bloqueado. (derp) 17:55:04 Tobias Alcaraz: Especie Lomatan, aunque no queda mal ese tipo de nombre. (Serio) 17:55:16 Tobias Alcaraz: (serio) emotes baratos. >:V 17:55:19 HumanoidPikachu: #Serio 17:55:22 HumanoidPikachu: #Serio 17:55:25 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Lomatan me suena a Lotan (pokerface) 17:56:10 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Chat morido 17:56:56 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No me di cuenta de que había wiki de DHMIS :'v 17:57:32 HumanoidPikachu: DHMIS? 17:57:34 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pero en ingles. (derp) 17:58:00 Minase Kirishima-Rei: DHMIS = don't hug me i'm scared 17:59:04 HumanoidPikachu: Ah 17:59:16 HumanoidPikachu: me encanta esa serie (derp) 17:59:36 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ponte la foto del filete humanoide, pls :'v 17:59:39 HumanoidPikachu: aun que ya no siento tanto interés en ella :'v nu sé por qué 18:00:50 Minase Kirishima-Rei: http://66.media.tumblr.com/8e3e49e8a342b55c74e4f787f4545ce8/tumblr_nwh8kk0EsG1uelik1o4_400.png Póntela Pika :'v 18:01:40 HumanoidPikachu: Nope.py 18:01:44 Minase Kirishima-Rei: :c 18:13:12 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 18:13:18 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 18:14:00 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 18:18:18 HumanoidPikachu: Lol 18:19:59 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 18:20:06 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 18:23:46 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 18:24:09 Tobias Alcaraz: Ya están las medallas en español. :D 18:24:45 Tobias Alcaraz: ¡No se perdieron las medallas! ;o 18:25:39 HumanoidPikachu: stetob 18:25:39 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 18:25:48 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 18:26:08 HumanoidPikachu: lag test 18:26:25 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 18:26:32 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 18:43:57 Tobias Alcaraz: Pero k kk. >:V 18:44:43 /// Nahuel Borda ha entrado al chat. /// 18:44:49 Nahuel Borda: ¡Hola! o/ 18:45:07 Tobias Alcaraz: Hola Profe. o/ 18:46:29 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¡Gilbert! (d9) 18:47:04 Nahuel Borda: ¿Qué hacían? 18:47:11 Nahuel Borda: Probablemente, matando el chat xdxD 18:47:46 Tobias Alcaraz: Ando en el horario de consultas. 18:48:01 Tobias Alcaraz: Hablando con Filius por MP. 7u7 18:48:18 Nahuel Borda: Yo iría ahí, pero para regalar pena mejor no. jajaja 18:48:47 Nahuel Borda: Filius. o.o 18:49:28 Nahuel Borda: No puede ser verdad. D: 18:50:12 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Maldición, ya no me saco de la mente la canción del DHMIS 4 :'v 18:51:08 Nahuel Borda: I'm a computer-y guy :v 18:51:59 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Everything made out buttons and wires... ;-; :'v 18:52:21 Nahuel Borda: I'd like to show ya, inside my digital life... :v 18:52:30 Tobias Alcaraz: You two are tremendos. :V 18:52:57 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Iside my mind there is a digital mind :'v 18:54:09 Nahuel Borda: Mándale un saludo a Filius de mi parte Tobi. xdxd :V / 18:54:38 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Hay que invocar a Blitz, él es Colin (d9) 18:54:49 Nahuel Borda: Blitz blúh. (d9) 18:55:31 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Me encanta cuando dice: "Don't touch meeee!!" :'v 18:56:20 Tobias Alcaraz: Ok Profe. 18:56:39 Nahuel Borda: <3 18:56:58 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 18:57:24 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 18:57:31 T1M3R10N B0T: Bot iniciado y los registros fueron actualizados. 18:58:49 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Regresó la Sketchbook xdXDxD 18:59:50 Tobias Alcaraz: Profe, pero por Filius me refiero al staff. Ya veo que es a otro Filius. xD 19:00:19 Nahuel Borda: Ya sé. No soy tan bolúh. xD 19:00:28 Nahuel Borda: ¿O sí? (idea) 19:00:38 Nahuel Borda: Hi Sketchbook. o/ 19:01:09 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ahora sólo falta Colin pa' esta' completos xdXDxD 19:04:16 Tobias Alcaraz: Bueno, Profe. Filius también te manda saludos. uwu 19:04:39 Tobias Alcaraz: Dice que no te conoce, pero igual. :U 19:04:39 Tobias Alcaraz: :3 19:05:37 Nahuel Borda: Thnx. (derp) 19:08:52 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 19:09:24 Nahuel Borda: Hi Pika. o/ 19:09:54 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 19:10:00 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 19:10:08 HumanoidPikachu: When tienes otro mensaje en lenguaje Bows (? 19:10:08 HumanoidPikachu: http://prntscr.com/bvdcfy 19:13:37 Nahuel Borda: K? :v 19:14:41 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Bows siempre dice "Holahz o/ " xdxDxD 19:17:09 HumanoidPikachu: xdXDDxd 19:20:46 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Volvi 19:21:13 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Colin (d9) 20:32:52 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 20:32:59 T1M3R10N B0T: Bot iniciado y los registros fueron actualizados. 20:33:01 Nahuel Borda: Cuidado que si cantan mucho tendrán sus encías grises xdxDXdxDXd :V 20:33:22 Nahuel Borda: Hi T1M3 o/ 20:33:24 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Bueno, sígue al mundo digital :v 20:33:35 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Great, great news! Now, before we begin our jorney..... ):v 20:33:47 Minase Kirishima-Rei: :V 20:34:33 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Welcome. To my digital home Everything made out of numbers and code (idea) 20:34:38 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Tardas mucho >:v 20:35:55 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Bueno, sígue la parte en donde cada uno abre una puerta, ¿quién es Manny, Duck y Colin? .v 20:36:10 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Creo que Harry no dice nada ahí (derp) 20:36:24 Nahuel Borda: Ahora que me doy cuenta, en el ep. 4, seg. 19 ( https://youtu.be/G9FGgwCQ22w?t=19s ) aparece Malcolm. o.o 20:36:49 Nahuel Borda: Lel. :v 20:36:54 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ese es Malcolm? ;-; 20:37:15 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Morí ignorada >:'v 20:37:27 Nahuel Borda: Síp. :v 20:37:52 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Soy el unico al que le gusta mas la canción del 3 y del 5 que la del 4 :,v 20:38:27 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Bueno, en vista de que morí ignorada. Hagamos la de 3 xdXDxD 20:38:41 Nahuel Borda: No, a mí también me encanta la del 3. (T_T) 20:38:47 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: :v / 20:38:53 /// Jockø ha salido del chat /// 20:39:07 Nahuel Borda: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rw2g-gLpndM Para que no se pierdan. :v 20:40:10 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Have you ever wondered why we' re here? Whats it all about you have no idea and everywhere you look all you see is hatred. And darkness death and fear. 20:41:07 Nahuel Borda: But you know it doesn't have to be. :v 20:41:21 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha salido del chat /// 20:41:28 Nahuel Borda: Ahora síganle prros xdxD 20:41:38 Minase Kirishima-Rei: >:v 20:42:04 Nahuel Borda: c aburrió :v 20:42:12 Super Varuna: Dracontium 20:42:36 Minase Kirishima-Rei: I hate you and you hate me Cause even though we're different it doesnt make a diference. And we can live in harmony, 20:42:42 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha entrado al chat. /// 20:43:05 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Mi hermana se tropezo con el cable del modem ):v 20:43:10 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (okay) 20:43:11 Nahuel Borda: jajaja 20:43:13 Nahuel Borda: Pobre. :c 20:43:29 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Heredó todo de ti Blitz xdxDxDXD 20:43:33 Minase Kirishima-Rei: okno :'v 20:43:39 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Sigamos (serio) 20:43:41 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: -10 20:43:49 Minase Kirishima-Rei: :c 20:43:55 Nahuel Borda: Feliz día del amigo compas, se me había olvidado xdxDXdxDX 20:44:26 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Nahuel, te reto a cambiarte el nick a Gilbert el Globo (idea) 20:44:29 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (? 20:45:04 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Bueno, la canción no siguió de nuevo (okay) 20:45:11 Nahuel Borda: No, tampoco soy bruto men xdxD (serio) 20:45:28 Nahuel Borda: Bueno, volveré al profe, ia vuelvo xdxD (idea) 20:45:32 /// Nahuel Borda ha salido del chat /// 20:59:03 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 20:59:10 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 21:20:15 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// Category:Chat_logs/2016